Snowkit's Fate (The Remade Version)
by Cloudplay7
Summary: Snowkit is dropped by the terrible hawk into a river to be found by a rogue named Leaf who takes him in. He soon meets a mysterious cat in his dreams who takes him as her apprentice. Snowkit-Snowtuft AU. Remake of my original fic Snowkit's Fate. I don't own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is along the same plot line as the original version, but I have attempted to add more details and explanations to what happens. I hope you guys enjoy this! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

Pain. Pain was all the tiny white kit could feel as he was carried through the air by a fearsome hawk. His blood stuck to his fur and the hawk's terrible claws. The kit wailed for his mother to no avail as he was carried over miles and miles of land. He couldn't even hear his own cries though. The hawk's sharp, savage talons were digging into Snowkit's soft flesh.

Snowkit thought that the flight of horror would never end when suddenly the hawk slammed into a tree. The unsuspecting creature fell back, Snowkit still clenched in its talons towards the ground. Snowkit watched, terrified as the ground came closer to him and his captor. The hawk's body hit a branch, which loosened the corpse's grip on Snowkit's spine. It hit another branch and Snowkit was free. But he was still falling. Snowkit tried to reach for the branches as he fell with his tiny paws, which only earned him cuts in the end. He was too afraid to look down at the place where he was soon to land. When he finally looked down he saw a deep river below him. It seemed StarClan was with him now.

Snowkit crashed into the river, the water slowing his fall. The fall still hurt very much. Snowkit passed out from the pain of falling against the water and his injuries from the hawk.

Snowkit slowly blinked awake. There was a cream tortoiseshell cat standing over him. He thought he had joined StarClan for sure. From behind her two small kits emerged, one was grey and the other the same colour as the older cat. They both went up to Snowkit to sniff him. Snowkit assumed that the older tortoiseshell cat was their mother. The vibrations that came from a purr landed on Snowkit's whiskers. During his time being bored in the nursery, he had learned that he could piece together the vibrations on his whiskers from a cat talking and figure out what words they meant. It wasn't perfect, but it worked well enough for Snowkit to understand some things.

Snowkit attempted to move, but as soon as he did a searing pain shot up his spine. The mother cat licked him comfortingly, a worried look in her eyes. She turned and said something to her kits. Snowkit recognized the vibrations for the words water, moss, and get. He pieced it together and figured that the mother had asked the kits to fetch some wet moss for him. The mother cat grabbed an herb the ground it into a poultice. She then spread it over the talon wounds on Snowkit's back gently. The cuts stung at her touch and Snowkit tried hard to suppress a squeal of pain, but it came out anyways. Once the cat was done she curled around Snowkit. Snowkit felt comforted by the warmth of another cat around him. It reminded him much of his old mother, Speckletail. With a pang, realization dawned on the kit, he probably would never see his mother again. He would never be in that warm nursery again, never get to explore the ThunderClan territory. He was far, far from his home. He fell asleep mid thought.

Snowkit opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, stench filled forest. He heard horrible shrieks that sounded cat like. The little kit shrunk against the scary forest, hoping that whatever was causing the noises wouldn't find him.

Snowkit looked around, searching for the kind cat that had taken him in. She was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a tortoiseshell cat materialized in front of him. He heard her snort. It then struck Snowkit. He could hear. For the first time since he was born, he could hear what was going on. It felt strange after moons of silence.

The cat said, "Lemme tell you something, you have been abandoned by your good for nothing Clanmates. They left you for that hawk, you are deaf! Why would they want you?"

Snowkit felt like a cat stuck their claw through his heart. He wanted to deny this cat's claim, yet it made so much sense. Why would the Clans want him? Their were fighting cats and he was a deaf useless kit! They must've known the hawk would take him… Even the mother he thought loved him must've hated him…

The cat continued, "Now, you don't need them. I will help you reach your potential. The Clans are evil, I understand that. But, if you get stronger, nobody can hurt you like they did. You want that, don't you, my little darling?"

The she-cat said that last part with a mocking tone. Snowkit nodded. He wanted to prove that he was better than the Clans thought he was. He'd become strong, the strongest cat!

The cat grinned and then said, "Well great. I will train you here every night from now on. Don't expect sheathed claws and lazy fights here. Blood will be shed."

The other cat smiled at the word blood. Snowkit nodded again. And so Snowkit's quest for power began. Everyone would know his name! He'd never be looked down on again!

**A/N: Sorry that this was short. Also sorry of it is just as confusing as the original version. Anywho, thanks to those who read this! Feel free to critique me on what I should do better next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the day, Snowkit acted innocent and kit-like, swatting random things, also acting as though oblivious to things being said, even though he could discern what his new kin were saying based on vibration.

During the small moments his mother, who he found out was named Leaf, was gone, he would practice the techniques his wonderful teacher taught him. He still didn't know the dream cat's name, but he didn't dare ask. She had a bit of a temper.

/

Leaf had become worried by Snowkit's injuries. He got new ones daily, and Leaf didn't know what they were from. She had dismissed it as wounds he got from sharp things in his nest, as they appeared in the morning, though she still was concerned.

/

Snowkit charged at his dream mentor, jumping over her head and onto her back. She tried to swipe at his underbelly, but he was too high. Snowkit then landed and wrapped his jaws around his mentors neck, biting down to draw a bit of blood. It tasted salty on his tongue. His mentor said, "Alright, off. That was a good move. Your enemies surely will have trouble with that."

Snowkit's heart swelled. His mentor just complimented him! He had done a good job! He then remembered he was still on his mentor's back, so he jumped off. Clinging too long was sure to get his mentor mad at him. He did not want another cuffed ear. Last time Leaf was really worried about it. He had a hard time convincing her it was fine. His mentor licked her wounds where she could. She then said, "You are certainly no kit anymore, you deserve a new name! You will now be known as Snowpaw, you are my official apprentice. Next time I guess I'll introduce you to the other apprentices. Goodbye, Snowpaw."

As the dream faded, Snow_paw_ felt warm inside. His mentor believed in him.

/

Today, Snowpaw, Leaf, and the kits went for a little walk together. The kits went behind Snowpaw and he sensed the vibrations of them mewing to each other. He concentrated on figuring out what they were saying. He was NOT happy when he found out. His siblings were calling him a idiotic deaf cat.

/

Snowpaw snarled then whipped around and dug his fangs into the cat behind him's throat. Warm blood rushed from the wound. The cat in Snowpaw's grasp yowled and writhed in pain, but Snowpaw didn't let go until he was slammed into by a strong force. He turned to the side and saw his adopted mother Leaf rushing at him, her eyes full of pain and fury. She picked him up before he could react to the attack then threw him into a tree. Snowpaw crumpled to the ground unconscious, blood spilling from his mouth.


End file.
